Aún así te amo
by isa.gutierrz98
Summary: Hasta dónde llega el orgullo, ella lo ama, él también. Pero ambos prefieren quedarse callados, hasta que una estúpida discusión, salió a relucir palabras hirientes dichas en un momento de rabia "Porque tu para mi eres la persona más valiente... O eras porque ya no eres esa persona de la que me enamore- dijo"


_Hola.. Bueno un pequeño one-shot de esta pareja que es algo particular... Se ubicaría después de la guerra de Hogwarts, con la excepción de que ellos no avanzan en su relación.. Espero les gusté (:_

* * *

Todo por fin era paz... Voldemort estaba muerto,no mas guerras,ni mas muertes y en el mundo mágico había la tan ansiada tranquilidad ... O eso en la mayoría de lugares.

Los jóvenes brujos que no hubiera podido terminar antes el colégio, volvieron a Hogwarts para terminar... Entre esos nuestro tan amado trío de oro Ron, Hermione y Harry también Ginny, Neville, Luna y Malfoy entre otros...

Se encontraban en la sala común de Gryffindor varios estudiantes...en los sillones se encontraban dos parejas... Una pelirroja y un azabache muy acaramelados la chica se encontraba sentada en las piernas del guapo muchacho... Y lo único que se escuchaba era ..

- Te amo Ginny- dijo el ojiverde

- No más que yo- y luego fundiendo se en un lento pero apasionado beso.

La otra pareja era algo más disfunciónal es más ni siquiera eran novios y no porque no quisieran si no porque eran un par de tontos, eran unos orgullosos... Sobra decir que lo que hacían era pelear.. Pues que más..

- por Merlin Hermione deja ya ese libró- dijo un irritado Ron

- Y a ti que te importa que lea o no?- respondió la castaña a la defensiva

- Que no me pones cuidado...

- Que infantil... Que es tan importante para que me gritarás de esa manera ?

-te preguntaba que como puedo terminar con Helen-dijo

A Hermione le encanto que fuera terminar con esa plástica pues aunque nunca lo iba admitir amaba locamente a ese estúpido y le dolía que estuviera con la primera cabeza con patas que se le acercara...paso un largo tiempo pensando en esto y no se dio cuenta cuando Ron armo un escándalo..

- POTTER... Suelta a mi hermanita... Que les haya dada permiso para que sean novios no quiere decir que se puedan manosear frente a todos... Frente a mi...Ginevra vas a escuchar ...- Harry cuando vio a su novia a punto de estallar , prefirió llevársela antes que se armara la de Troya..

- Vamos, Ginny ... Tranquilízate.. Vamos a dar una vuelta por el lago- dijo el pelinegro llevándose a una Weasley muy enojada

- Ay por Dios Ronald, Ginny ya esta grandecita como para que le armes un show de esta clase... Madura por Merlin, que ya no eres un niño pronto saldrás del colegio y tendrás que aprender que todo no se soluciona gritando y exigiendo- dijo una Hermione muy brava

- Pero mira quien vino hablar la perfecta prefecta... Que le gusta que todo sea como ella quiere... Todo en un perfecto orden... Y sabes que de gritar y exigir te aprendí a ti- dijo ron fuera de sus cabales

- Yo solo quiero lo mejor para ustedes aunque no me creas...- dijo Mione intentando calmarse

- Debiste haber quedado en Ravenclaw o en otra casa...no entiendo como quedaste en Gryffindor

- Como te atreves ...No entiendes... Pues lo del verano te parece poca valentía.. Vaya no sabía que eras tan exigente- dijo lo castaña intentando contener las lágrima

- Vete a la mierda Ron... Te he aguantado todo.. Gritos, desorden, ridículas escenas de celos.. Que me pases a todas tu novias de frente sabiendo cuánto me duele... Que trates mal a los chicos con que he salido.. Todo te lo he pasado.. Pero que no creas que soy una buena Gryffindor me duele y mucho... Porque tu para mi eres la persona más valiente... O eras porque ya no eres esa persona de la que me enamore- dijo todo esto con lágrimas en lo ojos y con la vos más hiriente

- Mione... Yo ... Yo... Perdón solo ...

- Callate de una vez... Y no me digas así .. De igual no soy nadie para ti... Y lo del consejo de como terminarle a tu noviecita, no necesitas ayuda ... Tu solito sabe como volver mierda el corazón de las personas- dijo esto último para salir corriendo de la sala

Ron se sintió como el hombre más estúpido en todo el universo (NA estoy de acuerdo con nuestro amado pelirrojo como le hace eso a hermi) es que teniendo a la chica de sus sueños .. Se metió con otras, provocando daño a su amada... Diciendo estupideces que se arrepiente... Y no haber tenido el valor de detenerla y explicarle...

Es que si en algún momento de su vida tenía oportunidad con Hermione en estos instantes la acaba de desperdiciar...Y aunque, no se de dónde saco valor y decidió buscarla, explicarle ... Pues ya no tenía nada que perder... Pero antes debería terminar con Helen... Al salir de la sala común en uno de los pasillos se encontró a Helen y le dijo muy directamente

- Yo ya no quiero salir más contigo...

- pero.. Mi RoRo

- enserio que soy yo no eres tu...- mierda pensó soy malo para esto hermi siempre me ayudaba...- nos vemos- dijo eso último y como bala que lleva el viento se dedicó a buscar a su verdadero amor...

Busco y busco y busco... Hasta qué recordó que Hermione amaba ir a la torre de astronomía para pensar, de inmediato fue hacia ese lugar... Y para su fortuna exactamente ahí estaba.. Llorando como nunca.

- A que vienes Ron? No ves como estoy... Que más quiere?

- Perdón perdón, fui un estúpido sabes que hablo sin pensar y actuó sin razonar... Mi niña porque te veo es que se como estas, me estoy muriendo por dentro porque se que fui yo quien te hizo tanto daño ... Que más quiero? Pues sólo a ti... Se que quizás sea muy tarde, pero te amo.. Siempre lo he hecho y por eso las escenas de celos porque odiaba que otros te mirasen y te alagaran ... Por eso no soportaba a tus novios... Y lo de gritarte se nos volvió una costumbre..- dijo con una lagrima rodando por su cara, mientras se acercaba hacia ella y la abrazaba..

Ella por instinto lo abrazo de vuelta y así se quedaron hasta que ella alzó su cabezo mirándolo a los ojos dijo

- Todo esto es verdad?

- mi princesa nunca te diría una mentira como tal blasfemia..- y antes de que terminará de decir esto ella se lanzó a besarlo, él claro le correspondió el beso después Hermione dijo

- y aunque seas medio tonto, me hagas llorar y me hagas enojar ... Me hagas reír y me hagas sentir un poco bipolar... Aún así te amo..

-Aún así?

- aún así..- y se fundieron de nuevo en otro beso, cuando el aire les falto, juntaron sus frentes y Hermi dijo

- pero Ron tu tienes novia?

- Ya no más... Termine con ella- a lo que la castaña solo pudo besarlo.

Salieron de la torre de astronomía cogidos de la mano... Y aunque todos murmuraban, a ellos les daba igual ... Hasta que se encontraron con un Harry y una Ginny muy alegres... El azabache al ver sus manos solo atino a decir..

- Cuidado Ron que Hermione es como mi hermanita...- término de decir esto con una sonrisa hacia la ojimiel

Pero a ellos no le importaba ni esa ni las mil advertencias, que tiempo después recibieron porque aún así ellos se aman..

* * *

_Espero lo disfrutarán leyendo , como yo escribiéndolo _

_Acepto reviews *guiño* no sean malitas *guiño* yo se que quieren *guiño*_


End file.
